Monstrosity
by I Must Scream
Summary: The Institute gets a new student, a loud, obnoxious and foul-mouthed Londoner named Grace. But as she stays at the Institute for a longer time, the X-Men discover that she may not be a mutant at all, but some sort of monster. ToddOC LoganOC
1. Chapter 1: From Britain with Love

Notes before reading: Some of the names in the dialogue will be said as they are pronounced, but in normal writing, the names will be spelled as they are. (ie. Yo-hansen = Johansen).

Read and review as well, but only constructive criticism. Flames will be met with ice, cold water.

**I do not own X-Men Evolution, I only own Grace, Tika and Meredith.**

* * *

**"Monstrosity"**

* * *

**"Your friends will know you better in the first minute you meet than your acquaintances will know you in a thousand years."**

**-Richard Bach**

* * *

Chapter One: "From Britain with Love"

"Give it back, Maximoff." Lance hissed through clenched teeth.

He was glaring at the snowy-haired teenager in front of him, who was dangling a picture of a pretty brown-haired girl right in front of Lance's face.

"Thencomegetit, _Alvers_." The snowy-haired boy teased before taking another look at the picture. "Yourgirlisprettyhot,foranX-Geek,anda**Jew**."

Lance tried getting the fast-talking boy in a hook to the jaw, but he disappeared.

"Pietro! Get your ass over here!" Lance bellowed, furrowing his brows.

Pietro spoke again, but this time it was above Lance. He was resting on the shallow nook above the large double doors next to Lance.

"Ididn'tknowthatyouwantedmethatmuch, **Lanceykins**." He said in a mock-baby voice, smirking. "Here." He threw the picture at Lance, who caught it in one grab. "TakeyourJewish-"

The bell rang before Pietro could finish his slur, he disappeared again and Lance saw a white flash running up the stairs. Lance sighed and smoothed the picture of the girl out and gently put it back in his wallet. The double doors would be opening with a large influx of students. Lance hurriedly scaled the steps to the Chemistry room; he would be having a lab with Kitty, and he would not miss it for the world.

Todd Tolensky on the other hand, did not find Chemistry interesting at all; as the final bell for class rang, he sat on the school roof, a lit cigarette in his hand. He found mixing chemicals to be the most boring act in the universe, and that Lance and Kitty were way too lovey-dovey during labs for his liking. He inhaled and exhaled the sweet tobacco through his mouth, the heat filled him with warmth; yet his esophagus clenched because of the many irritants. He noticed that the cigarette was almost burnt up so he dropped it on the concrete and extinguished it with his shoe. He jumped when he heard the sound of a crack and smelled brimstone; he looked over his shoulder to see Kurt standing behind him, arms crossed and an uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

"Whaddya want, X-Geek?" Todd asked, looking back at the fence.

"Yuk! Haff you been smoking again?" Kurt asked, covering his nose.

"Yeah, I have. What of it?" came the more-than-toxic reply.

"Vell, Mista Yo-hansen knows that you are present, so he told me to get you to class. **NOW**." Kurt said through his clenched mouth.

"Mista Yo-hansen can suck it. I ain't comin' in." Todd snapped.

Kurt gave him a disapproving look.

"He's one of the few teachers who has not given up 'ope on you." He said.

"I don't need 'em. Screw 'em all." Todd said, smirking.  
"Just tell Yo-hansen that I left early."

"No, I vill not. Zat ist lying." Kurt scolded.

"Pssh." Todd hissed. "Fine, fine, X-Geek, I'll go. Just don't let me sit next to Lance and that Catgirl of yours."

Good. Ze only open seat is next to me." Kurt stated.

"Betta than those two, I guess." Todd muttered, rolling his eyes.

After a warm welcome from Mr. Johansen, Todd and Kurt took their seats and prepared for their lab. Pencils and pens were soon sprawled on the desk, as well as two, thick, battered-looking notebooks. Todd stared at the matches and the Bunsen burner that Kurt had set aside on the desk.

"We gonna burn the school down?" Todd asked.

"No, we vill change ze color of ze vlames." Kurt said nonchalantly. "Because of ze chemicals ova there." He pointed at the many bottles on Mr. Johansen's desk.

"Vlames, huh?" Todd asked softly.

After the bottles were retrieved, the two returned to the desk. The lab proceeded with Kurt holding the chemically enhanced matches over the burner. One was very orange, the next blue, green, yellow and then a blood red. As Todd began to doze off, Kurt said something to catch his attention.

"We are getting a new student today, at the Institute." He said.

"The hell? Don't ya have so many already?" Todd asked abruptly.

"Vell, our accommodations are rather large, if you haff not noticed." Kurt said.

Todd rolled his eyes and sighed, but agreed.

"Another X-Geek, just what we need." He hissed. "You guys are gettin' really overpopulated."

"Vell, the mutant gene is becoming very prevalent-" Kurt began.

"I didn't need yo' scientific explanation." Todd cut in. "Where's the freak from, anyway?"

"She's from Britain, I'm told." Kurt continued.

"So another funny talka like you?" came the retort. "Great."

"No. It's just somebody else to help us defeat the Brotherhood, the Acolytes and the everyday evils that we face." Kurt said, smirking.

Todd looked taken aback at first, and then a taut smirk spread over his face.

"Anotha punchin' bag, yo. Fred is definitely gonna enjoy this." He said.

Kurt was the first person out of the school doors when the bell rang, he ran out to the nearby red Porsche and threw his bag into the backseat. He leaned against the car doors for a few seconds, but then the alarm went off. Kurt jumped and gasped, but then gave the car an annoyed look. A few minutes passed before Scott walked out of the school, looking as exasperated as he possibly could. He sighed and pressed a button on his car-key pad, and the alarm died instantly.

"Must you always be like this when a new student arrives?" Scott asked, smiling slightly.

"You don't seem very eager!" Kurt criticized.

"I just know how to contain it." Scott retorted. "Now get in the car."

"What about Jean and Kitty? Shouldn't we wait for them?" Kurt asked.

"They'll meet us at the mansion later." Came the explanation.

The two boys got into the car and Scott started the engine, soon they were on the road. Kurt slightly shivered as the cold air hit him in the face; later on it was comforting as it swept through the fur. He closed his eyes and felt calm, even the music that was blasting from Scott's radio did not reach his ears. The winds did not have the same calming effect on Scott, though; as he was sometimes singing along with the lyrics and masterfully cutting off slower cars.

"Oh, great." Scott muttered.

Kurt broke away from his reverie and looked around; his eyes fell on Lance Alvers' car. All of the boys in the Brotherhood were packed and cramped into the green hunk of metal; right in front of the red stoplight. Scott could not pull into the other lane, so they had to pull up next to the Brotherhood. The two X-Men heard snickers from the other car; then Todd's high, piercing voice punctured the airwaves.

"Hey! X-Geeks! Where's the new punchin' bag?" he called.

Scott looked at Todd, a bit surprised; then gave Kurt a questioning look. Pietro was the next one to speak.

"Issheactuallygonnabehot?" Pietro asked. "LikeI'dsleepwithanX-Geekanyway."

"A much better choice than you, I'm sure." Scott retorted.

Pietro jumped slightly, was about to snap back, but he was interrupted.

"Prepare her for a little initiation kick." Lance began.

The red light above them disappeared and the green light shined, so Scott pushed the gas pedal and zoomed off.

"Kurt-you **TOLD** them?" he asked.

"Yeah, but only to Toad, mostly for intimidation." Came the nervous laugh.

Scott sighed and turned early to avoid having to stop next to the Brotherhood again.

"Thank God above that the Professor told you nothing about her powers." Scott declared.

After about fifteen minutes of driving (and evading the Brotherhood), Scott and Kurt arrived at the mansion. Scott pulled into the garage; he and Kurt hurried out of the car and into their home.

"Where do you think she is?" Kurt asked, looking around frantically.

"Probably wandering, or asleep with heavy jetlag." The brunette suggested.

"Found 'er." Kurt called.

He pointed to girl who was coming down the stairs. Her hair was black and chin length, it was as tangled and curly as haphazardly twisted telephone cords. Her eyes were a bright grey (albeit extremely bloodshot). Her skin was a bit tanned; she wore a short, floral-print dress and flat sandals (a horrid choice for clothes in the early winter). She was reading the fine print on the back of a bottle of medication.

"Um…hello." Kurt said softly.

She looked startled and nearly fell down the stairs, but grabbed onto the railings for support. She smiled slightly; Kurt took notice that her canine teeth were longer and sharper than the average length.

"Hello. 'Ar yew two my 'ousemates?" she asked in a broken Cockney accent.

"Yeah." Scott said. "I'm Scott Summers."

"Ont I am Kurt Wagner." The shorter boy said.

"I'm Grace Hastings. Nice teh bloody meet yew booth." She said. "I thoot that thar would be mor' people."

"There are…just not 'ere yet." Kurt said. "Do you need a tour?"

"Nah, thank 'ee though. Professor Xavier already gave me the grand tour. But er…is it normal for that big guy named Logan to scare the 'ell-" she started.

"Don't worry, he's er, nice." Scott declared. "Right, Kurt?"

"Ya! You can say that." Came the reply. "He loves us all so much."

Grace seemed bemused and yawned, the two boys noticed that her lower canine teeth were sharp and long too.

"So, the Professor said somethin' about a group…the Bruthahood, I think?" she explained, giving them a sharp look as if her question was of the urgent sort. "'Ho are they?"

"They are mutants, like us. They did not join to choose the X-Men…but they are…" he looked at Scott like he wanted the older boy to provide a better word.

"Crooked. Very, very crooked." Scott said quickly.

"'Oor enemies then, correct?" Grace asked, pulling her lip into a half-pout.

"Well, sometimes they help us," Kurt admitted. "But that does not matter now; you might be receiving their joyous reception tomorrow."

"Great." Grace muttered, shaking the pill bottle.

"So…what can you do?" Scptt asked. "I can blast optic lasers.

"And I-" Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke and then reappeared three feet away. "…can teleport."

Grace stared at them and shifted uncomfortably, soon looking down at her sandals. Scott and Kurt stiffened, they became tense.

"You don't have to tell us…" Scott added quickly.

"Yeah!" the blue elf agreed. "O-our apologies, Grace."

"It's…not a problem." She said, smiling half-heartedly, looking up at them.

The two sighed, fearing disappointment that they did not give a good first impression.

"I'd better go sleep. Lots of jetlag." She said, her smile becoming more pronounced.

"See ya at dinner." Scott said.

Once she was gone, the two gave each other the "we-blew-it" look.

Grace was not present at dinner that night; but early in the morning, Kurt was woken up by talking and shuffling from outside of his room. He hesitantly got out of bed, and slowly opened the door to see Grace and Bobby standing by his room.

"And this is the lair of the rare fuzzy blue elf, he is usually found during the day wearing the holowatch- which makes him look like a human for the bigoted mutant presences of Bayville High School." Bobby said, whispering.

"B-bobby!" Kurt hissed, not wanting Grace to find out about his true form so early, and so unceremoniously.

The two jumped and Grace saw him in his true, fuzzy blue form. But she did not scream, nor did she back away. She just stood there, looking at him. She nodded her head in recognition, but said nothing. Kurt relaxed and nodded back; he knew that he was totally accepted by the new student.

"Go back to sleep, Kurt." She said softly.

Kurt said goodnight back, but gave a look at Bobby as he closed the door.

"Well, er…should we continue the tour? From Kitty and Rogue's room to the soda stash?" the brunette boy asked, grinning slightly.

"Yeh." Grace said, smiling back at him.

As the two walked on, Grace was happy that it was dark and that Bobby could not see her blushing.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl in the Summer Dress

Please read and review.

I only own Grace, Tika, Andreas, Meredith and Helti.

* * *

**"I always made one prayer to God, a very short one. Here it is: "O Lord, make our enemies quite ridiculous!" God granted it."**

**- Voltaire**

* * *

Chapter Two: Girl in the Summer Dress

"It's so damn cold." Was the first thought that ran through Todd's mind when he woke up. "Dammit."

A few minutes passed and he heard the door creak open.

"Ugh, Toad! You need to get ready in five minutes. Tops." Lance broke the silence.

After Lance left the room, Todd sluggishly dressed in his usual garb and fumbled for his bag. He sleepily turned the icy, silver doorknob and the splintery excuse for a door opened. As he reached the door to leave the manor, a rumble of thunder shook the manor and the heavy tears from the white clouds poured down in fury.

"Aw, damn!" he heard Lance say from the outside. "**Damn**!"

Todd opened the door and closed it once he got outside; a hell of a cold breeze had rushed into the manor and threatened to tip over their furniture.

"What's up?" Todd asked, immediately getting wet.

He saw Lance and Fred grouped around Lance's car. It seemed to be flowing with water on the floor.

"Shit." The skinny boy muttered. "Where's Pietro? He can clear this water up in no time. As long as we offa him a ride."

"He took one look at the car and zoomed off." Fred stated, making a "swishing" effect with his voice and hand.

"Prick." Todd hissed.

"We can still drive." Lance said, pulling the car door open and letting some of the water escape.

"Is finding out about the new Xavier kid that important?" Fred asked.

"Well, yeah. Good to know what we're up against so that we won't be taken by surprise." Lance explained.

Fred nodded in agreement and took the backseat across from the driver's seat with discomfort. He shuddered, as did Todd when he took his place next to him. Lance started the engine and drove off towards Bayville High as fast as he could, not caring about how much the car hydroplaned.

Lance was fortunate enough to get a parking space under the rift near the cafeteria, the three boys piled out, soaking wet. Swears and oaths were occasionally muttered by Lance while Todd and Fred wordlessly walked into the school. Their shoes squeaked against the wet flooring, they sometimes slipped as they walked, Todd had the most falls. The three were glad that the morning bell had not rung yet; they at least had some time to dry off before they had to do some fast walking. They wrung the water from their clothes so that they would be a bit drier, but the clothes were wet enough to continue clinging to their skin with an uncomfortable dampness.

"Don't forget to keep your eyes open for a potential X-Geek." Lance whispered to his teammates.

"Will do." Fred promised, smiling slightly.

"And beat the bitch up, right?" Todd asked.

"Wait until we get her in a group, then we'll teach her what the Brotherhood is all about." Lance explained. "And if any of you see Pietro, kick him. Hard."

"Aight. Now if none of yous don't mind, I'm goin' solo." Todd said.

Todd saw someone who he had never seen before when he journeyed to the upper locker room. She was in front of one of the cold, grey lockers, changing her books hastily. He only saw her hair, and the dress; what the hell was up with that little beach dress? And her hair, a tangle of black telephone cords was all that they were. But oh God, the fucking beach dress, the thing was not that short, but it was too cold to be going around with bare leg and arm. His eyes laid on her back, where there were two red rashes on her angel-wing bones…they were completely symmetrical.

'Must be the new bitch.' Todd thought to himself.

Before he could approach her and observe her more closely, the morning bell rang. The girl jumped in surprise and accidentally hit the door of her locker which sent it slamming into her hand.

"Holy fucking cocksucking shit on a stick!" she screamed, she then stopped when she realized that Todd was looking at her.

She only looked at him for a few minutes before blushing with embarrassment and walking off.

"Fucking weirdo." Todd muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

He found himself heading to English class as quickly as he could, wondering if he would see the fucking weirdo again.

Todd's first three classes without the fucking weirdo being in any of them; there was only the occasional encounter with an X-Geek that gave him any sort of bother. But then fourth period came (he had to endure Chemistry yet again), and that is when he saw her. Her presence did not create any sort of stir within the class, Todd was the only one paying attention to her until he waved at Lance and pointed at her. The taller boy nodded and looked at her occasionally, but then he stopped once Kitty sat beside him. Todd rolled his eyes, knowing that he would not have Lance's attention even if he nuked the entire building, and decided that he would be the one to watch her movements during class. They were to have another lab that day, so the perfect distraction was already provided. She would not see him studying her, searching for a weakness, a surge of power.

"**Hey**." A voice cut into his reverie. "Can you get the freaking mineral oil already?"

Todd looked at the previously-empty seat beside him to see a nerdy-looking boy sitting there.

"Keep yo shirt on." Came the Toad's retort.

Todd headed to the teachers' desk, only to see the fucking weirdo standing there already. As he reached for the bottle of oil, he heard heavy sniffing noises from nearby.

"Augh." A rough voice said. "'Hoo in the fucking 'ell smells like a bum's bahookie?"

It was her, looking right at him. Her thick brow was furrowed in disapproval, her taut, thick lips caught in a pout.

"A what smells like a what now?" Todd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ms. Hastings, Mr. Tolensky." Mr. Johansen warned. "Get to your partners."

The two parted without question. Hastings took her seat next to Kurt while Todd returned to the nerdy kid.

"'Bout time." The boy said, then went on to start a long, long rant.

Todd did not hear a word.

He was looking at her when he should have been observing the oil. He waited for some sort of sign of her power, it was a tiring task, a task where Todd showed a rare aptitude of patience. The Hastings girl was sitting and taking notes slowly, she appeared to be extremely tired. Her eyes were very bloodshot and she was giving the oil a rather hungry look. He tensed and completely ignored his partner as Hastings took the bottle, impatiently unscrewed the top and dabbed a large amount of oil onto her hand. She began to rub it on her skin slowly, then more fervently. He noticed that the skin slowly began to turn into an ashen grey color, and that her eyes were turning redder and redder with each rub. The curious display stopped when the elf nudged her in the ribs. Her eyes became less red and the oily skin reverted back to its original tone. Todd craned to hear what the two were saying.

"Grace, vhat vas that?" Kurt asked.

"Wot was wot?" she replied, looking genuinely confused.

"You were…um…" he repeated her previous actions, making the same throaty growls and the same maniacal expression.

"Mr. Tolensky!" Mr. Johansen called. "Pay attention to the oil!"

"Y-yessir!" came the mousy reply.

"You're kidding." Lance said, some of the burger he was chewing on fell from his mouth.

"Nah. I'm not." Todd said. "You-"

Fred returned with his tray piled high with burgers, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Hey guy, what didja find out about the new X-Geek?" he asked, sitting down.

"Toad claims that she was rubbin' herself with oil, the oily skin turned gray and her eyes turned red." Lance explained.

"I ain't **claimin'**, I'm **tellin**'." Todd said indignantly.

"That's freaky." Fred said, almost half-done with his food.

"Freaky or not, we're gonna make ourselves known." Lance said.

Grace did not eat lunch, so she stalked off to the school courtyard instead of sitting with the others. There was a pulling feeling from her esophagus to her stomach: the thirst for raw meat, for the sweetest blood. She sighed and held her breath, and the pulling feeling drifted away. She heard light footsteps behind her, but she ignored it; the smell of rotting fish and cheese crept into her nose, a familiar, horrible odor. She whipped around, and saw the Tolensky boy.

"Did yeh want somethin'?" Grace asked coldly, resisting the urge to throw the boy into the a lake and soap him down.

"Yo one of 'em, right?" Tolensky asked, giving her a cold stare.

"You're a Bruthahood boy, aren't ya?" she caught on immediately. "One of 'em crooks?"

"At least we ain't a bunch of goodie-goods like you." He snapped.

"We? Who's the "we" you're referring to? You're the only one 'ere!" she asked, balling her hands into fists.

More voices came.

"Us." There were two.

Grace looked to her right: there was a tall, muscular boy with brown hair. The other was huge, he towered above his companion like a Gargantuan fortress. His hair was straw blonde, and cut into a Mohawk. There was a flash of white, it stopped next to the giant. A thin, lean and white-haired boy stood with a haughty air.

"Listenhere,girlie. Icalltheshotsaroundhere-" he began.

"Pietro!" Tolensky and the others hissed.

"Oooh, y'allmissedme? Wellournewfocusisthisfreak." Pietro said.

"Freak? Look at all of yehs, ya cocksuckin' wankers. Yeh couldn't even lay a hand on the X-Men." Grace spat.

"Now, now, language." Pietro wagged his finger.

"Lance…what's a wanker?" the large boy asked.

"Doesn't matter, Fred." The other boy muttered.

Tolensky tackled Grace to the ground with a quick jump. He held her down, her frustrated grunts and struggles proved that she did not go through survival training and self-defense class even once.

"Can't lay a hand on ya, eh?" Tolensky mocked.

"Goodjob, Toad." Pietro disappeared and reappeared in front of Grace. "Youweresaying?"

"Fuck all of yeh! Fuck you all to the fucking hell!" she screamed.

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes and covered her mouth.

"Jesus, she curses more than you do, Lance." Fred declared, crossing his huge arms.

Pietro was about to mock her once again, but the ground he was kneeling on suddenly turned into ice, causing him to slide and collide into Tolensky, thus freeing Grace. She rubbed her sore shoulder and saw Bobby Drake standing near the Brotherhood. His body was encased in ice, hugging every muscle, every imperfection. Grace blushed but stayed on the ground. She was still too sore.

"WittleIcemantotherescue. **Cute**." Pietro said, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"So you want your asses kicked. I can do that." Bobby said smugly, smirking.

"One against fo'. Try it." Tolensky dared.

"I'm right here you fucking cunt." Grace said coldly.

"Yeh can't do nutin'!" Fred retorted.

She hissed with frustration but stayed on the ground. Tolensky went after her again, but Bobby pushed her out of the way; she slid down the ice on her stomach. The Toad leapt over the ice boy and tackled Grace again.

Damn, she had a huge vocabulary to go with her huge mouth. Todd looked down at her, she was struggling with all her might. He smirked to himself for once, he was not the most pathetic thing on the planet after all. But he felt that he was slowly being lifted up from her body, and he looked down and saw that her eyes were turning into a vivid blood red.

"Jesus!" Todd exclaimed.

He was shoved off of her, and Grace jumped backwards onto the one of the school walls; her arms and feet clung onto the brick.

"Grace!" Bobby called.

The blood hue quickly faded and soon they were the normal bloodshot and grey. Whatever was helping her cling to the walls, it was gone now, and the fucking weirdo crashed face-first into the grass. There was some silence as the four boys watched Bobby help her up.

"Come on." Lance said, walking towards the school.

"Waitwhat?" Pietro asked. "Heyheyhey! Whereareyougoing?"

"She's weak." Came the response. "There's nothing to fight."

Todd and Fred wordlessly agreed, as they followed Lance. Pietro rolled his eyes, then looked at Grace.

"Niceone, Hastings." He hissed.

He disappeared without another word.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, the ice around his body already faded.

He offered her his hand, which she took.

"No. They easily beat meh." Grace said, glaring at the trees.

"Well, you haven't trained yet-" Bobby started.

She broke away from his grip.

"Don't give meh your fucking sympathy. I have no use of it." She stalked off, going towards the school.

"Well, aren't we touchy…" he muttered.

But Grace did not hear him, she only heard the rage pumping in her ears. **Heads were gonna roll**.


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Gracie

This chapter was a fun one to write. Now, you'll be meeting Meredith in the next chapter. She's way different than my other incarnations of her.

Enjoy, read and review and whatnot.

Disclaimer: I only own Grace, Tika, Andreas and Meredith

* * *

**"To like and dislike the same things, that is indeed true friendship."**

**-Sallust**

* * *

Chapter Three: "Bloody Gracie"

"Hey, Chuck." Logan said, looking at the new Danger Room trainee, a disappointed look on his face. "We have a **long** way to go with this one."

Grace was cowering under a sheet of scrap metal, looking on with wide, terror-filled eyes at the laser gun. The gun had not even fired its first shot yet, but she was avoiding it like a bear to a hunter.

"Agreed, Logan. But it looks like she can do with a push." Charles explained telepathically.

Logan nodded and walked closer to the terrified girl, so that he could be within earshot.

"C'mon, Curly, the laser won't stop itself. Quit bein' a coward and **do** somethin'." He called.

Grace hesitantly looked at him. She had been made a fool of on her first six training sessions, but the seventh, happening now, had a sort of clean slate. She began running towards the gun, then remembered Logan previously telling her not to face it head on, so she cut to the right.

"There we go…" Logan said.

Grace saw an opening there the laser gun had its blindspot turned, she crouched down and began to sneak behind the gun, but it whipped around and shot a little red ball at her, which hit her shoulder. Even though the ball was soft and did not hurt, an icy feeling welled in her stomach and pumped through her veins, to her entire body. Her hand had shot, balled into a fist and hit the gun's steel stand. The stand broke and the gun fell to the ground, shattering to pieces and revealing the wiring inside.

"Great job, Curly. Not only did you evade it longer than ya usually do, ya broke it. Logan praised.

Grace looked at him, then looked away. She seemed to be embarrassed.

"Thank yeh, Mr. Logan." She said quickly.

"Be ready for more tomorrow." He said. "Dismissed."

She approached the changing room quickly, still looking a bit uneasy.

The curly-haired girl went outside after she had changed, stretching. She sat on the grass, soon lying down on her stomach. The small blades of grass tickled her skin, and the chill of the early winter nipped at the skin that her sundress failed to cover. Her eyes felt heavy with sleepiness, but she did not close them. She had found herself waking up in her room when she clearly remembered sleeping outside. She wanted to sleep outside only, and the thought of a mysterious person taking her to her room alone discomforted her. As the minutes passed by, her eyes only became heavier and heavier. Before she could go to sleep, Logan's gruff voice interrupted her.

"Curly! It's your dad!" he called.

She sat up immediately. She slowly got to her feet and made her way to the door. She could just see her father; sitting on the black embroidered couch with a regal air, his blonde and gray hair fixed in a tail and his green eyes glistening as he held a cigarette in one hand and the ornate phone in the other. She loved the flamboyant, gorgeous and loving man that was her father. Grace made her way inside the mansion and picked up the phone that was lying on the nearby table.

"'Ello, father?" she asked.

"Gracie, I've missed you so…my heart is aching." Unlike Grace's rough, Cockney-ridden voice, her father had a smooth, flowing, sweet voice that was filled with Yorkshire. Her heart leaped, for her father, while he had an outrageous nature, he meant every single word "How is school going?"

"Fine…'ow are things ova there?" she asked.

"The usual, I also had some company last night." His voice was clearer than glass.

Grace knew what he meant by company, her father had a new boyfriend. But she did not prod, she knew that her father would reveal the mystery man's identity later on.

"What have you been doing at the Institute?" he took on a more serious tone.

"I jus' finished trainin'. And the Professor gave me some meds…it's helpin'." She explained.

"Excellent." He sounded very happy. "What have you been doing in training?"

She explained what her past seven training sessions were like, about how she had miserably failed six of them, but how she did something right during her most recent one.

"Very good." He was pleased. "Well, I must get ready for company. Can you get the Professor, I would like a word with him."

"Okay, I love you." She said.

"I love you too, and keep it up."

Grace smiled to herself and placed the phone on the table again.

'Professor?' she thought.

A warm feeling, a presence entered the back of her mind, radiating a comforting feeling, soothing all of her worries. It was him.

'Yes, Grace?' the Professor's voice rung through her head.

'Meh father would like to talk to yeh.'

'Very well, I will be down there immediately.'

The presence in her mind left, and a few moments later, the Professor was next to her.

"You may go now Grace, enjoy the day." He said, picking up the phone. "Hello, Meren-"

She nodded and left the foyer, and wandered to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and gulped down its contents quickly. Grace was about to get another, but then something else caught her eye. There was a slab of marinating meat on a plate, totally raw, yet so enticing. There was a sudden lurch of hunger that grew in her stomach; she eyed the beef with such a predatory air. She licked her lips and felt that her teeth were longer, much longer than usual. Every single tooth was as sharp as a razor, especially her canine teeth. She did not grimace when her tongue was cut by a needle-tooth, but when the trickles of blood ran down her throat, she lost control. She grabbed the meat and tore at it, reveling in the taste of the blood. But there was something wrong, whatever it was, it was burning her mouth. Grace spat the meat out and saw that salt was encrusted on the meat. It seemed to be that steam poured forth from her mouth, but the pain was so unbearable, like her mouth had been branded with white-hot iron. She filled more water and drank, forcing the salt out onto the sink. She let out a loud howl of pain and spat out again, then began to drink again.

"Breathe..breathe…" she told herself after she had drunk the water. "For fuck's sake, breathe."

She heard a pair of light footsteps behind her when she calmed down, so she looked over her shoulder. That girl named Kitty Pryde and the other one named Rogue was there too.

"G-Grace?" Kitty asked, her blue eyes now alert and filled with fear.

The curly-haired girl looked at her hands and her dress, which were covered in blood. She did not even want to see her mouth. Grace tried to smile but the gasp from the both of them told her that her teeth were still sharp, so she immediately closed her mouth. There were more footsteps as Ororo Munroe walked in, she gasped as well when she saw Grace's appearance.

"M-Ms. Munroe, I-" the bloody girl began.

"Come…let's see the Professor. Leave the kitchen, you two." Ororo looked at Kitty and Rogue.

But the two still stood there even minutes after they were dismissed, dumfounded.

"Like, what could the deal be?" Kitty asked, looking at her roommate from her laptop. "I mean, the Institute has not been this weird in a while."

"Yeah, and the Prufessa would not want us talkin' to the othas about it." Rogue agreed. "And I don't think he'd tell us 'bout her powahs anyway. At least, not until she's ready or somethin'."

Kitty shuddered as the image of her new classmate flashed in her head. She pushed it out immediately. There was a crack, and the room smelled like brimstone for a while. Kurt stood there, in his blue, fuzzy glory.

"D-did you see Grace?" he stuttered. "All covered in b-blood."

"Yeah…it looked like she was eatin' raw meat." Rogue said. "I dunno what kinda powahs you need to eat that raw meat and howl like that."

"She looked so scary…" Kurt said. "Vhy the sharp teeth?"

"I dunno, but I don't think we should ask anytime soon." Kitty replied. "Give her space, y'know?"

The two only nodded as their response. The three also promised to keep it to themselves, and as long as no one else saw Grace's bloody form…

"Hey, guys!" Bobby Drake called. "Wait till you see what I saw! Grace was covered in blood for some reason!"

…oh **fuck** it.

"Grace, I understand that your powers need you to feed on some form of flesh. That is why you must take three pills from this bottle a night, now. Take it each night along with the other medication." Professor Xavier said calmly, handing her a new bottle. "It will provide you with the blood you need, and reduce the hankering."

The girl took the bottle with her left hand, her right was still going over the blood with a warm, moist towel.

"Thank yeh, Prufessor…sorry that this development caused some trouble." She said, blushing with embarrassment again.

"No trouble at all, Grace. And this development means that your powers are blossoming." Came the warm response. "Now go change…I'm sure that word has spread, especially as Bobby Drake saw you."

Grace got up and sighed. She blushed at the mention of his name, she left the room after smiling at the Professor. She walked across the hall towards her room, and then she noticed that someone was walking with her.

"Wot the fuck do you want, Bobby?" she stopped, and crossed her arms.

"Um…are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure, nothin' but sugarplums and fairies on my end." She snapped. "You saw me, so don't talk."

Bobby blushed.

"Um…I didn't…" he said, unsure.

"You're lyin' through your teeth." Grace snapped. "The Professor knows that you told everyone."

"Damn…" he muttered, his next sentence was spoken louder. "Hey, um…at least we can scare the crap out of the Brotherhood now. Right? Right?"

Grace glared at him with much dislike.

"Fuck you, Drake." She muttered.

"H-hey! It's like Bloody Mary only it's real! I know! Bloody Gracie." He started.

"…Yeh are the stupidest person…" she sighed. "In the entiah universe! D'ya think that those idiots would believe that? They'll just try to gang up on me more, fool."

"Okay, okay." Bobby said, flustered. "Sorry."

She gave him a look. She smiled, her teeth were still very sharp.

"And this is for telling everyone." Grace began to walk towards him.

Bobby backed away, a nervous smile on his face. She moved closer, and soon, Bobby turned around and began to run down the hall.

"I'm sorry! I **swear**!" he begged.


	4. Chapter 4: The Whore of Babylon

I hope you all like the newest addition to the Xavier Institute teaching staff.

Disclaimer: I only own Grace, Tika, Meredith, Andreas and Helti.

* * *

**"Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty interesting questions."**

**-Woody Allen**

* * *

Chapter Four: "The Whore of Babylon"

"Wellifitisn'tBloodyGracie." The voice hit her like a rushing clan of hornets. "Whatchagonnado? **Slaughter**usall?"

Grace looked to her right to see Pietro sitting in his desk, smirking. He must have overheard Bobby telling everyone in the cafeteria before the morning bell rang.

"Fuck off…I'm not in the mood." She snapped.

"You'reneverinthemood. So, BloodyGracie, areyouavampyorsomethin'?" the question shot out like a bullet.

"…What?" she actually looked into his eyes this time.

"Vampy, thosethingsthatsuckblood. Wow, you'restupiderthanyoulook." He said. "Youdon'tevenknowwhatyouare."

"Shut up, Maximoff, or you're next." She glared at him with intense dislike. "Besides, it's **vampire**, not 'vampy.'"

Pietro looked at her for a few seconds.

"Doyousparkleinthesunlight?" he asked, holding back a fit of laughter.

"Fuck no, fuck you." Her voice was deathly calm.

There were a few minutes of silence between them, but not with the rest of the class. They were entangled in gossiping and bragging; oh, the goodness of the substitute teacher forgetting to call in.

"?"

"Who'?

" Neversawherbefore." Pietro asked. "Issheanewstudent, orwhat?"

Grace hesitated to speak, then relented.

"New teacher." She sighed.

The Institute was bigger than she thought, and for the first time in a few years, she was totally impressed. Even though she had been in the Institute for more than five hours, she was still amazed. There was also another thing that attracted her eye. A man; he was short, but had a muscular build and a gruff air about him. Whenever he walked by, Meredith felt her face burn, as her face became a slight pink. In short, she liked him. She liked him a lot. She did not even know his name. She stood there, waiting for him to come by again, as he was helping her get her things into her room. He was quite silent, despite that he was her assistant-of-the-day. When she heard his heavy footsteps, she leaned against the door and crossed her arms under her full bosom, only to accentuate her breasts. When he appeared, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." she said.

Her voice was light, yet still a bit brash and raspy, like worn-out, rough silk.

"Hmph. Logan." He grunted.

She grinned tautly.

"Meredith Abney. You can call me Mere, if you wanna." She helped him put the last piece of her luggage down. "What do you teach?"

"You'll find out." He said curtly.

Meredith smirked to himself. She liked him more by the second.

"Do you wanna show me around, or what?" she asked.

"I have to go out."

He left the room without another word. She shivered with excitement and lied down on her bed. When she heard the rumble of a motorcycle drive away from the mansion, she smiled to herself. She really liked where this was going.

Meredith had stayed in her bed for the past hour, thinking up ways that she would help around the mansion and escape plans if she ever lost her way. It was very quiet since the students were at Bayville High, but she remembered going along to the school in the van; just so that she could know the route to transport any late straggler. Those kids were as loud as the rush-hour traffic that they had encountered on the way there. But she did not mind, she remembered being that loud in her carpool when she went to high school. The humming of the motorcycle had returned, and her heart did a little leap. She did not get out of bed, she just stayed there, immobile and lackadaisical. It was a slow-moving day so far, and Meredith had tried going to sleep earlier, but there was no avail. She found herself just lying there, eyes closed, trying to lull herself into a sweet dream. It was as if small little fingers were prying her eyes open. Teasing her with the very escape from life…

"Hey, ya haven't unpacked yet." There was a gruff voice at the doorway.

Meredith, blushing lightly, sat up and looked at him.

"Well, I am tired." She said sleepily. "A nine hour car drive would do that to ya."

She yawned and made sure to raise her chest a bit higher than usual.

"Hmph. Seems to me like you were tryin' to sleep for a while." He said, indicating the many folds on her bed, showing the many tosses and turns she had to make to find the right position. "Sucks to be you."

Meredith pouted at him and crossed her arms, accentuating her breasts yet again.

"You teasing me isn't doing any good." She muttered.

"Fine, fine…I'll help ya unpack things later." Logan stated.

"Nah…I can do it myself." She flopped back down onto the bed.

She smirked. An independent streak might make her more attractive to him. There was only a grunt for an answer and he left the room. He did not close the door behind him, but she did not care. Sleep was beginning to overtake her, anyway.

"**No way**." Kitty was looking at Grace with a keen, yet teasing eye. "**Like, no way!"**

Grace gave her a look.

"Not so loud, Kitty." She muttered.

The brunette only smiled at her. Frankly, Grace was surprised that after the blood and sharp teeth incident, Kitty even had the nerve to sit next to her.

"You were **so** blushing when Bobby walked by! Admit it, you like him." She squealed.

"Yeah, I do…why d'you think my face turns red all the time?" Grace asked, in a whisper.

"…Ask him to the dance." Kitty said.

"The dance is months away, Kitty." Grace said. "The tickets haven't even been **printed** yet."

"Well, you'd better get a move on in case Amara asks him first." Came the answer.

The curly-haired girl sighed and held her head down. She muttered something that her companion did not hear. Before Kitty could ask what Grace had said, the bell rang, and the girl who liked Bobby Drake was speeding out of the cafeteria, short sundress billowing behind her.

Grace was out for only a few moments before Bobby caught up to her.

"Hey, doncha ever get cold in that getup? Not that I'm complaining." He said, smiling slightly.

"Not really. I'm used to the cold." Came the surprised reply.

The boy nodded and kept on walking with her.

"No trouble from the Brotherhood, I hope." He seemed concerned.

"With Pietro in English class, but he seemed…less of a threat. He seemed to overhear yeh in the cafeteria this mornin'." Grace said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Sorry." He said earnestly. "Didn't know that Quickie was listening in."

"Not a problem." She said.

"So, what do ya think of Ms. Abney?" he stopped walking.

Grace stopped a little bit farther and turned around to look at him. She noticed that he had a very light shade of pink going over his cheeks and nose.

"Too earleh to tell…but didja see the way she was eyein' Mr. Logan?" she asked.

"She was?" Bobby smirked and snorted. "I can't wait to see how that turns out."

"Bettah get to class, you too." Grace called. "Hurreh up."

"Oh, right. Bye-bye, Gracie." The brunette boy meandered in the other direction after waving goodbye.

Grace remained there for a moment, totally lost in thought. Was Bobby Drake **flirting**?

Meredith put the last of her clothes in the dresser, and smiled at the now-empty luggage bags that were lying open around the carpeted room. She had unpacked under an hour, that was even shorter than the two hours it took during college, and she had more bags now. She went out of her room and down the stairs into the garage, where she saw Logan's lovingly cared for, blue motorbike. She also saw that he had accidentally left the keys on the seat. Her heart skipped a beat, and she was filled with the uncontrollable urge to ride it. She missed riding a motorcycle, and now was the chance to regain that thrill. As she sat in the seat after she opened the garage door, Meredith hoped that Logan wouldn't mind.

"What the…" the voice tore her away from admiring the motorbike.

She looked over her shoulder to see Logan standing at the doorway, glaring at her.

"Hey, Logan. If ya don't mind, I'll be taking this for a spin." She gave him a little wink, but Logan did not seem to notice. "I miss riding these…"

"Get off. **Now**." He snarled.

"Oh, come on…I can ride." Meredith said, starting the ignition.

Logan ran towards her, but he was too late, she had zoomed off on his motorbike.

"You crazy bitch!" he called, steaming.

He ran towards the motorbike as fast as he could, but she kept making sharp turns along the pathway, making Logan fall behind.

"Stop it right now!" he had snarled again.

She seemed to hear him, so she stopped the motorbike and put her leg out to touch the ground. Even before he reached her, Meredith could feel Logan's anger. Once he reached her, he glared down at her.

"Get off." He said.

She immediately got up, looking at her feet.

"Well, you **did **leave the keys on the seat." She muttered.

Logan growled as he led the bike away, so Meredith tensed and followed him.

"I'm sorry…it's just-" she sighed.

"There's no excuse." Came the venomous reply.

"I really am sorry!" she said once she caught up with him.

Logan rolled his eyes and looked at her. She was pouting again, but he was not moved.

"Just leave me alone." He sighed.

He walked off faster, leaving her behind on the path. She sighed and held herself with her arms. She had really fucked up.

Grace was at her locker, preparing to go home. She looked sullen, emotionless, but then a look of disgust spread over her face as she smelled Todd Tolensky approaching. He stopped next to her.

"Seriously…jump in a lake." She hissed. "Then you'd smell tolerable."

"Been eatin' raw meat lately?" he asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"What's it to ya?" she was getting angrier by the second. "Besides, shouldn't you be scared of Matthews right now?"

He gave her a look.

"What in the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"You know what I'm sayin'. Duncan's been threatenin' you again, hasn't 'e?" she was the one to smirk this time.

"And it mattered to yo' since when?" he was glaring daggers at her.

"Exactly. Why should it matter to yeh when I eat raw meat?" she asked him loudly.

Some of her classmates gave her odd looks, but rolled their eyes and either left or continued to exchange their books.

"Well, it pisses yo' off when I say it. So I'll keep doin' it, then." He slurred.

"Just lookin' at your face pisses me off." Grace spat.

He laughed, arrogance all over his tone.

"What, I'm betta lookin' than you, or what?" Todd smirked and looked at himself in Grace's mirror in the locker. "Oh yeah, definitely betta."

She growled and glared at him.

"Get outta my face, ya little blighter!" she yelled.

"Fine, fine." He seemed nervous. "I was gettin' bored, anyway."

The locker room was totally empty now, so he was free to hop away. His nervous expression was stuck in her mind, so she looked in her mirror and opened her mouth. Her teeth were fine, and she saw nothing else that was wrong with her. She shrugged and closed her locker.

"Hey." She recognized the voice.

"'Ello, Bobby." She looked at him.

"Toady giving you trouble?" Bobby asked.

"Nah. He's just annoyin' as hell." She laughed a little.

The boy grinned and looked into her eyes. If he had looked a little harder, he would have seen that his reflection was upside-down.

Meredith froze when she saw Logan walking down the hall, and she became tense. She tried to walk away and remain hidden from his sight, but he had already saw her and walked right past her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and her eyes became wide with fear.

"I'm not gonna bite your head off." He grunted.

"'Kay." She said, her eyes still large with some nervousness. "Sorry about the bike."

"Heard it for the fifth time, Crazy." Logan was getting annoyed.

"Well, you sure keep acting like you're mad." She snapped.

He did not answer, he only walked away from her. Meredith rolled her eyes and looked at him walk away. She stared at him for a moment, confused and angry about his previous words. Meredith then smirked and walked towards her room, in the opposite direction down the hall.

"God, he has a cute ass."


End file.
